MC Clip
American |vehicles = Seashark Black Luxor |voice = J. Wells |status = Determinant |businesses = Hip-hop music |dod = 2013 (Player’s choice) |bleeter= @MCClip }} Curtis Cray, also known as MC Clip, is a minor character in Grand Theft Auto V. Biography Cray, referred to as by his rap name MC Clip, is a famous rapper based in Los Santos, San Andreas. He appears to be heavily criticized by fans and the media for being a "fake" rapper, as described by Tavell Clinton. Cray has released three unnamed albums that were mentioned, and has a fourth upcoming album, entitled The All New Messiah. Parts of his persona appear to be based on that of rapper who, like MC Clip has proclaimed himself a genius and professed to be "a god" similar to Clip. His album The All New Messiah is likely based on Kanye West's album Yeezus which features the song "I Am a God". West also hails from Chicago, Illinois as does Clip's voice actor J. Wells. His appearance and apparel is similar to that of rapper 50 Cent during the early 2000's. Events of GTA V MC Clip is first mentioned on the cover of West Coast Classics Magazine, as he was recently interviewed by them in the article Bigger than World Peace. He states that he intends on stopping war, and recalls his recent 3 hour concert in Los Santos. MC Clip appears briefly during the mission Hood Safari, in which he is encountered in the Los Santos Canal with many bikini-clad women filming a music video, while Trevor Philips, Franklin Clinton and Lamar Davis escape the pursuing police. The trio steal three Seasharks being used by MC Clip while he throws a party. It is possible to kill MC Clip during the mission without direct consequence. However, regardless of the player's actions, the Los Santos Shepherd newspaper will always announce that MC Clip was killed in the firefight between the Families and the Ballas. Despite this, he still posts on Bleeter after the mission, suggesting that he has, in fact, survived the gunfight. Both pieces of information contradict each other, resulting in an oversight in the game. Mission Appearances ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * Hood Safari (Can be killed either by Franklin Clinton or Trevor Philips) ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Import/Export *He can purchase a collection comprising of a Tyrus, a Cheetah, a FMJ and an Entity XF from the ''GTA Online'' Protagonist. Quotes * " This time, it's genetically inevitable that I proved something real important, combining fashion, rap music, and product pimpin. I'm gonna take humanity to new places." - MC Clip, on his new album, The All New Messiah. * "You know me, I'm like the wrath of god would want to be if he could rhyme right." * "I'm an influential genius man, smarter than Einstein. Shit, I could cure diseases if I were to get a microscope. But instead, I'm rhyming about hoes, and you love it." Gallery MCClip2-GTAV.jpg|Mc Clip's private jet. MC Clip GTA V PC.png|MC Clip in the PC edition of GTA V Trivia *If Franklin visits the Ammu-Nation in Sandy Shores, Melvin may tell Franklin that he loves MC Clip. *MC Clip's character model in the game files is called ig_claypain.ydd , indicating the rapper in the mission was originally planned to be Clay "The Pain Giver" Jackson. References Navigation ru:ЭМ-Си Клип de:Curtis Cray pl:Curtis Cray Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Determinant Characters Category:Artists